1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch structure used in an operation switch panel for an air conditioner, an audio system, and so on, for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a switch structure shown in FIG. 12 is used in an operation switch panel for an air conditioner, an audio system, and so on, for a vehicle.
The switch comprises a push button section P5 attached to a supporting member P1 in such a way that the push button section P5 can pivot around a pivot shaft P3 as a center, a push rod section P9 pushed inward by the push button section P5 while being guided by a guide section P7 when the push button section P5 pivots, and a switch element P11 that is turned on and off by the push rod section P9 pushed inward.
Another switch structure shown in FIG. 13 comprises a push button section P5 formed integrally with the push rod section P9 while being pivotally attached to the supporting member P1 via a hinge P13 and a switch element P11 that is turned on and off by the push rod section P9.
In these switch structures, the back of the push button section P5 is generally illuminated by a light source section P17 attached to a substrate P15 for night illumination, but the light source section P17 are often shared with a plurality of switch structures to reduce the manufacturing cost of the switch.
In these cases, the light source section P17 is, as a consequence, installed at a position away from the position directly under the push button section P5 so that other switch structures are also illuminated and, therefore, the distance between the substrate P15 and the push button section P5 is large so that a light path from the light source section P17 to the back of the push button section P5 is ensured.
However, in the switch structure shown in FIG. 12, as the push rod section P9 and the push button section P5 are separate parts, there is the cost of the part, a die and assembly for each part, resulting in a rise in the manufacturing cost. Moreover, a problem occurs that a sound of parts returning into place is produced between the push button section P5 and the push rod section P9, resulting in a loss of excellent feel of the switch.
In the switch structure shown in FIG. 13, as the push rod section P9 is formed integrally with the push button section P5, the movement of the push rod section P9, while the push button section P5 pivots, is not a linear one toward the switch element P11 but a pivot movement about the hinge P13 as a center.
As a consequence, as shown in FIG. 14, when the push button section P5 pivots and the push rod section P9 pushes in the switch element P11, the push rod section P9 tilts with respect to the switch element P11 and the tip of the push rod section P9 is offset from the center of the switch element P11. Particularly when the distance between the substrate P15 and the push button section P5 is set large in order to ensure the light path from the light source section P17 to the push button section P5 and, accordingly, the push rod section P9 is long, the amount of the offset amount is large.
As described above, if the push rod section P9 tilts with respect to the switch element P11 or the tip of the push rod section P9 is offset from the center of the switch element P11, a problem occurs that the contact point of the switch element P11 does not conduct electricity or that the operability is marred.
Moreover, if the operating stroke of the push button section P5 is shortened, the problem of the offset of the push rod section P9 can be resolved to a certain extent but in this case another problem occurs that the operability of the switch is marred.
The present invention has been developed with the above-mentioned problems being taken into consideration and the object is to provide a switch structure, the manufacturing cost of which is low, which operates stably, and the operability and the excellent feel are maintained.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, a push rod section is provide with a flexible portion and when a push button section is pushed and moves rotationally, the push rod section comes into contact with a guide section and bends the flexible portion and at the same time the push rod section is guided by the guide section and pushes a switch element.
Due to the rotational movement of the push button section, the push rod section comes into contact with the guide section and bends the flexible portion of the push rod section even if the push rod section as a whole tilts with respect to the switch element and, therefore, the switch element can be securely turned on and off and excellent operability can be obtained.
Moreover, as the push rod section is integrated with the push button section as a part thereof, the manufacturing cost can be reduced compared to a case where the push rod section is manufactured as a separate part. In addition, it is unlikely that a sound of parts returning into place is produced between the push button section and the push rod section or that the excellent feel of the switch structure is marred.
When the push rod section pushes the switch element, the angle of a contact portion (the vicinity of the portion that comes into contact with the switch element) of the push rod section with respect to the direction of movement of the switch element is within the range in which the effects of the present invention (that is, the push rod section can securely turn on and off the switch element and the operability is excellent) can be obtained (for example, the contact portion of the push rod section is in parallel with the direction of movement of the switch element).
According to a second aspect of the present invention, as a push button section is attached to a supporting member via a hinge, it is possible to move the push button section rotationally about the hinge as a center by pushing part of the push button section.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, as the distance in the pushing direction between a flexible portion of a push rod section and a switch element is almost equal to the distance between a hinge and the switch element, it is unlikely that the flexible portion bends considerably (compared to a case where the flexible portion is nearer to the switch element than to the hinge) when a push button section pivots. Due to this, the pivot movement of the push button section does not require a large operating force and therefore excellent operability can be obtained.
In addition, as the amount of flexure at the flexible portion is small, it is unlikely that a large stress is exerted on the flexible portion and therefore the durability of the push rod section is improved.
The pushing direction in this case is reffered to, for example, a direction in which the push button section is pushed or a direction in which the push rod section pushes the switch element.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, as a push button section is attached pivotally to a supporting member, it is possible to make the push button section pivot around a pivot shaft as a center by pushing part of the push button section.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, as the distance in the pushing direction between a flexible portion of a push rod section and a switch element is almost equal to the distance between a shaft of rotational movement and the switch element, it is unlikely that the flexible portion bends considerably (compared to a case where the flexible portion is nearer to the switch element than to the shaft of rotational movement) when a push button section pivots. Due to this, the pivot movement of the push button section does not require a large operating force and therefore excellent operability can be obtained.
In addition, as the amount of flexure at the flexible portion is small, it is unlikely that a large stress is exerted on the flexible portion and therefore the durability of the push rod section is improved.
In a sixth aspect of the present invention, a flexible portion is illustrated. As the flexible portion according to the present invention smoothly produces flexure when, for example, a push rod section is pressed to a guide section, the push rod section is pressed, for example, against the guide section tightly and positioned at an angle determined by the guide section.
Therefore, the switch structure of the present invention operates smoothly and excellent operability can be obtained.
According to a seventh aspect of the present invention, as a guide section is provided only on the side on which a pushing force of a push rod section is exerted when a push button section is pushed, a frictional force produced between the push rod section and the guide section is small. Therefore, the switch structure according to the present invention can operate smoothly and excellent operability can be obtained.
According to an eighth aspect of the present invention, as guide sections are provided on the side on which a pushing force of a push rod section is exerted when a push button section is pushed and on the other opposite side, with the push rod section being in between, the push rod section can be guided more securely.
According to a ninth aspect of the present invention, as the push button sections are connected to each other, it is only necessary to install the connected push button sections instead of installing each push button section respectively. Therefore, the switch structure according to the present invention can be manufactured with ease.
In addition, as a switch element and a guide section are provided corresponding to each push button section, it is possible for each switch to operate independently.
According to a tenth aspect of the present invention, the light irradiated by a light source section is guided to a push button section by a reflecting surface provided at a guide section. Therefore, as the switch structure according to the present invention does not require a light reflecting member to be provided separately, manufacturing is easy and the manufacturing cost can be reduced.
According to an eleventh aspect of the present invention, as a supporting member and a guide section are formed integrally, it is not necessary to install them as separate parts.
Therefore, the manufacture of the switch structure according to the present invention is easy and the manufacturing cost can be reduced.
According to a twelfth aspect of the present invention, as one switch structure is able to turn on and off two switch elements A and B, the manufacturing cost can be reduced compared to a case where two switch structures are provided. In addition, the space for installation of the switch structure can be reduced.
The present invention may be more fully understood from the description of preferred embodiments of the invention set forth below, together with the accompanying drawings.